This invention relates to a pen structure having a flag collecting/releasing function.
Most of the high quality pens used to attract consumers present a delicate and elegant surface which is made in the design of various patterns of beautiful streaks, or by the accomplishment of a smooth and impeccable surface treatment. In recent years, owing to the highly developed culture of consumers, a mere alteration made to the surface decoration of a pen will no longer attract the consumers. Also, owing to the upgraded development of pen fabrication, it is quite impossible to make any further breakthroughs to distinguish their special characteristics. Therefore, the problem arises of how to increase the added value to the marketability of this merchandise. As consumers are paying more attention to the regenerative value of pens, a prevailing trend is to upgrade the quality of the pen by improving its internal structure by improving the singular function of a simple pen core and handle structure which has existed for so long.